randomness! chouko style
by chouko-san
Summary: made for my friend arekushisu-san hope u all enjoy fyi its just randomness
1. Chapter 1

**hi there this is my first black butler fanfic its made for my friend Arekushisu-san so i-**

**ciel: what story r u making this into excatly!**

**me: bunches and bunches of randomness...**

**ciel: oh god we r going to go full baka arent we?**

**me: youll see~**

**sebastian: chouko owns nothing all rights to Yana Toboso**

it was just a normal day at the phatomhive manor when...

*BOOM*

ciel went downstairs to see-

"claude get out!" "battering ram~" (i had to do that im sorry)

later...

"sebastian" "yes my lord?" "i was thinking if we were animals ...what kind of animals what we be..what do u think?" "well i think grell will be a pig" "he'll pig" "yes a pig" "IM A PIG~" bessy u actually care about my feelings dont u aww thats so romantic " sebastian punches grell through the roof. "sebastian we just got that roof fixed!" "i will fix later on my lord but shall we contuine with our animal conversation" "we next?" "i think lady elizabeth will be a peaock" "why a peaock?" "bc she loves fashiaon(cant spell) and likes pretty stuff and a peaock has pretty feathers" "oh whos next" "i think mey-rin finny and bloroy (or however cant spell here) would be possoms" "what about tanaka?" "a turtle"

"fair enough..what about claude?" "a spider (obvisouly)" alois?" "a dog" "what about you?" "me..a raven" "i disagree" "uh?..what did u have in mind master?" "i would think you'd be a fox...bc of how graceful and cleve guess.." " very well i shall be a fox" just then sebastian grew fox ears and a tail "hey sebastian?" "yes my lord?" "aside from the fox ears what animal do u think i would be..?" "isnt it obvisous...you'd be a cat" "a cat?" "a neko kitty cat" then ciel grew cat ears and a tail. "why am i neko?" "bc i love cats~!" "ill be a cat for bessy any day!" "grell..i thought sebastian punched u though the roof?" "he did but u cant kill love even if it is only one-sided"

suddenly alois and claude came in. alois had dog ears and a tail and claude and around eight eyes and arms like a spider as soon as ciel saw claude his tail poofed up and hid behid his desk curled up in a ball. "whats he so scared about its just claude supert awsome amazing claude!" "well alois i think we sh-" sebastian finally spoke "no! shut up...get out ill give till the count of three" then sebastian took out a tomi and pointed at them "one..three!" and just like that he killed everyone in the room expect him and ciel "ciel u can come-" "SEBASTIAN U RUINED MY OFFICE!" "im sorry my lord"

"no its fine bc i got rid of your catnip tequila" "what _ " "im tried of waking up to u wanting skittles...and hitting me in the head pudding so-" hey master?" "yes what is it?" "do u hear something?" "wanna know what i hear?" "yea?" "i hear the sound of u shuting the !%& up!"

the next day...(neko stuff is gone)

"master i baked you a cake" "really what flavor?" "cake flavor!"

later...

sebastian sees a cat what do u think he'll do...

away

a picture of it and tweet about

or

C. fangirl like an idiot

**thats all for right now! **

**ciel: that was just total stupid..**

**me: ikr!**

**ciel: -_-**

**sebastian: please review so u can find out what stupid things shes gonna make us do next...**

**hope u enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2: texting and fanfics

**hey everyone i wanted more randomness! so i made a 2 chapter yay me~**

**ciel: your aware that people are going to read this right...**

**me: of course..now be good ciel and eat some cake-hands him cake-**

**me: now thats done sebastian if u please...**

**sebastian: of course...chouko owns nothing all rights to Yana Toboso...enjoy~**

"sebastian what r u doing?' "nothing my lord" "were u watching nyan cat..." "...maybe..." "sebastian come on! your-wait..how old r u?!" "idk i stop counting after 100..." *beep* "oh yea a text messgae" "u...text" "yes..lets see who its from" sebastian takes out his phone and he turned white.."who is it from" "claude.." "oh..and alois said hi" "uh..ill be up stairs"

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

ciel heard that before he went upstairs now ciel is back downstairs "sebastian who keeps texting u?" "grell" "r u gonna replay?" "nope..." "well what did he say?" "something that is not ment for u and kids under the age of 18..." "that bad" "yes frankly I didnt know their were so many cruse words" "oh well im gonna go eat some cake.."

that night ciel p.o.v

i was about to get into bed but then i think i heard the my little pony theme song so i followed the noise and and it led to'sebastian's...room' so then i opened sebastians door to find him on his bed watching my little pony on his laptop"sebastian?' with that he quickly closed his laptop "uh how long have u been standing there?" "oh not to long ...enough to see that u like my little pony" he had a shocked look on face so i said "now what episode r u on?"

the next day...(at the trancy manor)

claude was writing a fanfic alois was trying on dresses just a normal day..until

"claude..does this dress make me look fat?" "if i say no will u leave me alone..." "maybe" "then no" "yay!"

later that day...

"claude!" "yes your highness..?" "i need your battering ram where did u put it?" "why do need my battering ram?" " bc grell said i looked fat and now hes at the phatomhive manor but ciel wont let me in!" "ok ill come with u" "why" "bc ciel is there and i just got a shippment of catnip tequila in...so" "nvm lets just go!"

meanwhile...

"hey sebastian" "yes my lord?" "why did grell put a wall around the house?" "idk sir i guess he called alois fat agian" "oh..hey sebastian?" "yes master?" "make sure alois doesnt destory the house.." "yes my lord"

back to alois and claude..

"claude grell put up another wall blow it up!" "can i use batter ram instead?" "fine whatever""yay batter ram!"

then grell got the crap beaten out of him...

~end of chapter~

**thats all i got for now..sorry if its crappy couldnt really think of anything good at the moment so im gonna make a third chapter in hopes that will be better **

**review or im taking away ALL of sebastians cats! **

**sebastian: u monster!**

**me: oh yea the anwser on the last one was C. so thats for reviewing and stuff! oh yea when u review i want to guess what claudes fanfiction was about was it **

**A. a fanfic about cats**

**B. a fanfic about him and ciel**

**or**

**C. the stupidest thing u think..times 10!**

**hope u enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 3: cake and nyan cat!

**what sup everyone! made another hope your happy...**

**ciel: will we be super baka in this...**

**me: yea...as in everyone will be stupid expect for claude idk what do for him...well thanks for sharing your thoughts *whispers* sebastian..say your line**

**claude: hes not here hes dealing with grell at the moment so...chouko owns nothing all rights to Yana Toboso**

one day at the phatomhive manor...

"excuse me bocchan?" "yes what is it sebastian?" "i would like to request the day off.." "why?" "uh...visting my family in hell..." "oh ok premisson granted have fun..." "ok...thanks bocchan" as soon as sebastian walks out of ciels office he thinks 'nyan cat 10 hour loop here i come!..'

later (with ciel)

"mey-rin" "yes sir" "can u make me some cake?" "yessir ill get right on it!" mey-rin hurries to the kitchen with bolroy and finny "hey guys?" "yea what is mey-rin?"finny asked "can u guys help me make some cake please " "sure im the cook so of course i can make some cake" said bolroy "ok then lets get to work!" then tanka said his catch pharse "ho ho ho"

meanwhile...

sebastian is at his old room at his mothers house just staring at his lap top played this

"meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow..."

"best day...EVER!"

back to ciel...,

about thirty minutes later ciel heard *thump* and a *boom* when he got down there mey-rin finny and bolroy were smiling like idiots and they covered in flour and mey-rin was holding a sloppy work of cake. "uh..what happened?" mey-rin started to explain " well we tried to make a cake but we failed...does tatse at least? ciel took a bite and said "taste ok how bad is the kitchen?" finny anwserd this one "well...we got a little bit of dough on the celling...sorry" "how did u manage to get dough on the celling?" ciel asked clamly bolroy anwserd with " well we were tossing it up in the air...then we realized i wasnt pizza ...we when realized finny had already tossed it up there.." "is that all?"

"no i throw an egg at the wall.." mey-rin admitted "why did u do it?" "because i saw a spider and the only i was holding at the time was an egg so i panaiced and threw it..im sorry"

just then claude magaiacly appered" dont kill spiders...thier ok why would u kill a spider anyway?" "because it looked posionus!" "got my eye on u e.e" then he disapperd.

"anything else?" bolroy spoke up "the rest waqs just expolsions...lots and lots of explosions.." "thats it im getting sebastian.." then sebastian came back in less than 5 minutes..."sebastian clean the kitchen your vacation is over..." "awwwww" "after your done u can watch nyan cat again ok?" "ok!" and with that sebastian got to work

**yea sorry if its short...tried to make longer but it will be longer next maybe oh yea claudes fanfic anwser was b and c because claude dosnt like cats...next review question**

**what would u like to see happen in the my next fanfic! just review there are no wrong anwsers!**

**alois: ole~**

**me: shut up alois...claude take him away**

**-claude drags alois away-**

**me: thats better**

**ciel: hope u enjoyed..**


	4. Chapter 4: old spice and the con!

**hey got the next chapter out hope u- **

**ciel: please tell me were not stupid in this one PLEASE!**

**me: i would..but im not a lier so...**

**sebastian: chouko owns nothing all rights to Yana Tobso**

one day at the trancy manor...

"hey claude?" "yes master?" "i want u to get old spice!" "what?" remeber the other day...

~flashback~

"_old spice spice so u can smell sexy!"_ "claude u need that!"

~over~

"do i have too?" "yes"

meanwhile with ciel...

"sebastian?" "yes my lord?" "can u tell me why were at comie con (or however u say it..)"

"well as long as were here we might as enjoy it right?" "fine sebastian u win go have your fun.." "yay! ciel cosplayers here i come!" "wait where r we meeting up?"

back to alois...

"claude" "yes sir.." ""put this on" "its a dress" "but y?" "bc i said!" so claude got changed

"well at least i have a tiara" "grab" "hey give it back!" and so they fought and grell stole thier pudding...

**sorry if its short im busy wiriting something that might take a while so this might tie everyone over till im done with it!**

**ciel: what exactly r u creating?**

**me: a master peice of randomness! **

**ciel: were swerced!**

**my question today is why did sebastian want to go to the con..**

**A bc of ciel cosplayers**

**B all the cat stuff**

**or**

**C all of the above...plus the stupidest thing u could think of!**

**hope u enjoyed~**


	5. Chapter 5: choukos freakout (author note

**hi guys...**

**look i know u guys r waiting paiently for the story but its not excatly all done bc i havnt had time to wirte at all...and my friend arekusiusan the one i wrote the this for isnt into black butler anymore -sigh- and now i have absoulty NOTHING! i started to wirte then when i was almost finshed a needed a great ending i need seroiusly someone give me good ideas inspiration PLEASE im so despreate i also hate it when i get into something then my mind goes blank and now i dont think arekushiusan will read my stories and im so frustaed i cant take it i hate U WIRTERS BLOCK...**

**thanks for taking time to read this authors note hope u enjoyed me freaking out oh yeah post in the reviews or messgae me if u have a great idea please pretty please im so despreate!**

**~chouko-san**


	6. Chapter 6: bunnies and the packge!

**hey~ im back! sorry i havnt updated in awhile lets say just patrick star wanted to kill all the titans at 3 am! thats my excuse...**

**ciel: pretty lousy excuse**

**me: shut up ciel or ill make u have a love scene with claude e.e**

**ciel:...**

**me: thats what i thought sebastian if u please**

**sebastian: chouko owns nothing all rights to Yana Tobso**

it was a normal day at the phatomvie house until...

"SEBASTIAN!" "yes my lord" "can u please tell me why there are bunnies in my office?!" "sir i dont like bunnies i like cats so i couldnt have put them there" "oh yea btw why do u have cats in your wardorbe?" "uhh...oh look bolroy is being a lousy cook agian bye!" "ugh..what am i gonna do with him more imporantly what am i going to do with all this bunnies?"

later...(the bunnies are gone now)

sebastian"..."yes my lord" "what do u think everyone else is doing right now?" "lady elizabeth is probaly chosing new colthes to wear...mey rin finny and bolroy are probaly messing something up grell is doing what grells do best fangirling over me and undertaker is probaly finding more dead people "i guess your right

later... (after lunch i guess)

"um my lord?" "yes sebastian what is it?" "u got a packge" "ok did u get?" "yes its right here" "i guess i will open later" "nonononoNO open it now!" "uh ok" ciel opens the packge and theres a pink lquid in a scinece becker " i guess im suppose to drink this" "any day my lord" "ok here it goes" ciel then drank the postion

**hahaha cliffhanger thats what i was working on a good cliffhanger wirte a review and guess what will to ciel**

**i also wanna thank Promocat for the bunny skit thanks for reading hope u enjoyed~!**


	7. Chapter 7: randomness END!

**hey guys just wanna let u all let u all know after this next chapter im stoping this fanfic for now...i hate doing this! ciel take it over from here while i go cry in a corner )':**

**ciel: what she saying is that her so called friend AKA arekusiu-san is no longer bothering with theese fanfics and now is hurting chouko-sans feelings bc she is not caring **

**sebastian: wait so are we just gonna do the credits **

**ciel: pretty much -_-**

**lizze: season 2 ciel will wear a skirt! and will kwaii!**

**sebastian&claude: i agree with elizabeth!**

**ciel: someone please stop her!**

**mey rin: well we hope u enjoyed!**

**finny: all the randomness**

**bolroy: that chouko-san worte**

**lizze: but for now we say**

**everyone: bye for now!**

**me: well hope all u enjoyed and review if u have any ideas for season 2! and i would like to thank promocat and everyone else who stuck by me during this story...THANK U hope to hear from you all very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: randomness agian!

**hello~ everyone! i decided not to fully give up on this story and i'd like to thank thoose people like promocat who satyed with the story and GYUGDkyuvjgnwtfhu for giving me ispiration to continue so please enjoy!**

ciel was just sitting in his office until...

*BOOM*

"young lord" sebastian said as he burst in..

"yes what is it sebastian?" ciel asked

"lady elizabeth is trying to put me in a pink bonet" he whined

"are you serious?" he asked while knitting his eye brows together

"but it's pink!" he whined agian

"ugh!"

just then grell bust in...

"bessy~" grell ran drmanticlly to sebastian

..just to be kicked in the face repeatly...

he finally stopped when he reilazed he got blood all over the carpet

"sebastian.." ciel started

sebastian turned and said "yes my lord?"

"get grell out of here, and clean this mess up me and the others are heading out be good.."

and so sebastian did what he was told kicked grell out cleaned the mess

but then sebastian checked all the rooms to make sure the coast was clear

..and it was so sebastian grabbed a gray hoodie pulled the hood down and...

...played 'i'm a hoodie ninja'

**i know it is'nt much but i just wanted everyone to know im still in the game btw i dont any of the charcters all rights to Yana Tobso and if any has questions PM me :) oh yea almost forgot..**

**why do think sebastian was doing hoodie ninja?**

**A. he was bored**

** impress someone**

**or**

**C. you don't really care at this point**

**hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
